yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Psychic
| romanji = Saikikkuzoku | japanese translated = Psychic Tribe | english = Psychic | french = Psychique | german = Psi | italian = | korean = 사이킥족 | spanish = Psíquico | portuguese = Psíquico }} Psychic monsters had their debut in "The Duelist Genesis", and they are used by Sayer in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. The Psychic types seen so far often resemble androids, cybernetically-enhanced humans, or strange mutants, and often feature elements of cyberspace, circuit board patterns, green coloring, and yellow electricity in their art. It is often said that previously, Psychics were more of an Archetype than an "Type" as almost all of their cards relate to each other. This is not seen in other Types. It is worth noting that many Psychic-Type monsters resemble what in the past were Machine-Type, Fiend-Type, or Spellcaster-Type monsters (such as "Mutant Mindmaster", "Mind on Air" and especially Jinzo, whose OCG name actually has "Psycho" in it). Up until Extreme Victory, the majority of their effects and Spell Cards involved paying Life Points to activate powerful effects, while the Synchro Monsters and Trap Cards focused heavily upon restoring Life Points. The tendency of a Psychic-user's Life Points to change rapidly during a duel allow a cunning player to make the most of cards such as "Megamorph" and optional cards that require Life Point payment, like "Solemn Judgment". From Extreme Victory onwards, Psychic-Type monsters and their support cards switched focus to manipulating Banishment, through Banishing Psychic-Type monsters to activate effects, Special Summoning Banished Psychic-Type monsters, and returning Banished Psychic-Type monsters to the Graveyard with "Bright Future". Psychic-Type monsters also support a heavy Synchro element with cards like "Emergency Teleport", "Mind Master", and "Overdrive Teleporter." They contain many notable Synchro Monsters, including "Thought Ruler Archfiend", "Magical Android", "Hyper Psychic Blaster", and "Overmind Archfiend". Currently the sole Psychic Archetype known is that of the "Gusta" from the Duel Terminal series, though it is shared with Winged Beasts, as well as other monster types. Prominent Psychic-Type monsters include "Mind Master", "Psychic Commander", "Krebons", "Thought Ruler Archfiend", "Magical Android", "Psi-Blocker", "Overdrive Teleporter", "Esper Girl", "Hushed Psychic Cleric", and "Overmind Archfiend". Playing Styles Manipulating Life Points Psychics focus on a combination of the manipulation of Life Points and swarming. When played properly, they can be one of the most versatile and unpredictable types in the game, considering their ability to summon powerful monsters in short amounts of time. "Teleport", for instance, can Special Summon any Psychic-Type monster from your hand, regardless of Level, at the cost of 800 Life Points as long as you have no monsters on the field but your opponent does. They have a lot of other great effects, including Stall ("Mind Protector", "Grapple Blocker"), increasing their own ATK ("Power Injector") and creature swapping ("Psychic Jumper"), but all of it at the cost of Life Points. A good advantage that Psychic-Type monsters have is that they are mostly level 4 and have mostly around 1700 ATK, which is somewhat high for their level. Also, some Psychic-Type monster's effects, especially the Psychics from Extreme Victory, revolve around removed from play. Psychic Decks can come in a variety of forms; Synchro, Lockdown, Beatdown, Removed from play, and even Swarm, etc. Because some of the Psychic support cards make you take Damage, ("Brain Research Lab", "Telekinetic Power Well", "Psychokinesis", etc.) "Prime Material Dragon", "Life Absorbing Machine", and "Rainbow Life" are three highly recommended cards. It can turn "Psychokinesis" into a +1, get you at least 3000 Life Points from "Brain Research Lab", and other random effects that would do damage. "Prime Material Dragon's" anti-destruction effect will prove very useful, too. Psychic Synchro There are many cards that facilitate the Synchro Summoning of Psychic-Type Synchro Monsters by Special Summoning other Psychic-Type monsters. Some good cards for a Psychic Synchro Deck include "Krebons", "Mind Master", "Telekinetic Power Well", and "Emergency Teleport". There is a card in Ancient Prophecy, "Armored Axon Kicker", which can enormously help the Synchro style of Psychic-Type monsters. It can Special Summon most Psychic-Type Tuner monsters from your Graveyard at the cost of a few Life Points. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Psychic Commander * Psychic Snail * Krebons * Overdrive Teleporter (One of the key cards of the OTK Psychic Decks, can be used to quickly Synchro Summon "Hyper Psychic Blaster") * Destructotron * Reinforced Human Psychic Borg * Pandaborg * Doctor Cranium (low price, great searching power) * Armored Axon Kicker (Special Summon Psychic Tuner monsters from the Graveyard) =Extra Deck = * Hyper Psychic Blaster * Magical Android (Keeps your Life Points high when you're sweeping the field) * Thought Ruler Archfiend * Psychic Lifetrancer (Isn't completely necessary but can be a great way to recover late game) * Psychic Nightmare * Ultimate Axon Kicker =Spell Cards = * Emergency Teleport * Psychokinesis * Miracle Synchro Fusion (for summoning "Ultimate Axon Kicker") * Telekinetic Power Well =Trap Cards = * Psychic Overload Psychic Fusion Now possible due to the release of Duelist Revolution, a Psychic deck that focuses on Fusion Summoning is built to bring out the only Psychic-Type Fusion Monster, "Ultimate Axon Kicker". However, in order to do this, Psychic-Type Synchro Monsters are needed because "Ultimate Axon Kicker" requires at least one of the Fusion Material Monsters to be a Psychic-Type Synchro Monster. As such, this deck follows most of the deck building and playing strategies as a Psychic Synchro Deck. A major difference, however, is that many of the cards in the deck won't focus on paying or regenerating Life Points. Instead, the main cards that are needed to get the deck running as quickly as possible are "Overdrive Teleporter" and "Brain Research Lab", both of which help get multiple monsters out faster to Synchro Summon with. Also new from Duelist Revolution is a new Spell Card for Fusion Summoning with: "Miracle Synchro Fusion", which allows the user to Fusion Summon using Fusion Material Monsters from their side of the Field or their Graveyard as long as the Fusion Monster they're summoning lists a Synchro Monster as one of the Fusion Material Monsters. This makes it easy for the deck to Fusion Summon "Ultimate Axon Kicker" at almost any time, especially late in a game when the deck has Synchro Summoned multiple times already and one or more of the Psychic-Type Synchro Monsters are sitting in the Graveyard just waiting to be fused with. In addition, Duelist Revolution also brought out a new fusion card searcher, "Synchro Fusionist". If it's used as a Synchro Material Monster and sent to the Graveyard you can search for any card with "Fusion" in the name or for a "Polymerization" (except "Diffusion Wave-Motion"). By using this with "Brain Research Lab", you can Normal Summon it, play "Brain Research Lab", Normal Summon "Psychic Commander", Synchro Summon "Magical Android", then search for "Miracle Synchro Fusion". You'll be set up for a Fusion Summon at any time now as long as the opponent doesn't Bounce "Magical Android" or remove it from play. Because "Synchro Fusionist" is a Level 2 monster, "Junk Synchron" can Special Summon it from the Graveyard for a Level 5 Synchro Summon and still get the search effect. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Psychic Commander * Psychic Snail * Mind Protector * Krebons * Psychic Jumper * Overdrive Teleporter * Destructotron * Doctor Cranium * Synchro Fusionist Extra Deck * Ultimate Axon Kicker * Hyper Psychic Blaster * Magical Android * Thought Ruler Archfiend * Psychic Nightmare * Psychic Lifetrancer * Ancient Fairy Dragon Spell Cards * Emergency Teleport * Psychokinesis * Miracle Synchro Fusion * Mist Body * One for One * Telekinetic Power Well Trap Cards * Mind Over Matter * Psychic Overload * Psychic Tuning Removed From Play There are various Psychic-Type monsters whose effects resolve around removed from play. The general goal of this variation of Psychic-types is to use "Serene Psychic Witch", "Silent Psychic Wizard" and "Hushed Psychic Cleric" to remove from play Tuner monsters such as "Esper Girl" and "Mental Seeker" and then Special Summon them. This deck type has the potential to be very threatening as it allows the user to quickly swarm the field with powerful Synchro Monsters, while providing a good defensive base with cards such as "Mind Over Matter" and potentially removing vital cards via "Mental Seeker". A deck built to use these effects will use cards that can quickly put Psychics into the graveyard for "Silent Psychic Wizard" and "Hushed Psychic Cleric" to utilize. "Mind Master" is very useful in this deck as it allows you to Synchro Summon high-Level Synchro Monsters with the effects of "Esper Girl" and "Hushed Psychic Cleric's". "Pot of Avarice" can also be very useful in this deck as the aforementioned cards will quickly fill your graveyard with monsters which can then be returned to the deck to potentially create another cycle of Synchro Monsters with "Mind Master". You can use a "Mind Master's" effect along with "Hushed Psychic Cleric", targeting another "Hushed Psychic Cleric", to fill your field and Synchro Summon enough monsters to make an OTK. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Serene Psychic Witch * Hushed Psychic Cleric * Mind Master * Esper Girl * Mental Seeker * Overdrive Teleporter * Psychic Commander * Doctor Cranium Spell Cards * Telekinetic Power Well * Foolish Burial * Emergency Teleport * One for One * Miracle Synchro Fusion * Psychic Feel Zone Trap Cards * Brain Hazard * Mind Over Matter Extra Deck * Hyper Psychic Blaster * Magical Android * Naturia Beast * Naturia Barkion * Psychic Lifetrancer * Overmind Archfiend * Ultimate Axon Kicker * Thought Ruler Archfiend * Psychic Nightmare * T.G. Hyper Librarian Beatdown The Beatdown Psychic Deck consists mainly of cards with high ATK, high Level and effects which destroy your opponent's cards. Monsters include "Master Gig", "Destructotron", "Storm Caller" and "Psychic Snail". Other support like "Teleport" can help you summon high Level monsters. Use "Master Gig" to destroy most of your opponent's monsters then use "Destructotron's" effect to destroy the Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls. There is also an advantage with lowering your own Life Point with "Master Gig"/"Destructotron's" effect; equipping the card "Psychic Sword" on a Psychic-Type monster while your Life Points are lower than your opponents will boost that monster's ATK by a lot. "Psychokinesis" can help you destroy monsters while also lowering your Life Points. Using "Armored Axon Kicker" in this is somewhat not recommended because his third effect will have minimal use as most monsters that will be in the grave will have high ATK. Thus, you will be taking half of the destroyed monsters attack as effect damage for nothing. OTK An OTK can be performed through the Beatdown deck. Use "Teleport" to Summon "Master Gig" and normal summon "Destructotron". Clear the Spell cards, Trap cards, and Monsters cards. Activate "Brain Research Lab" or "Double Summon" and summon a "Psychic Snail". Use the "Snail's" effect on both of your other monsters. With a cleared field you will do 8400 damage ((2600*2)+(1600*2)). If you are missing one of the monsters, they can easily be searched by "Doctor Cranium". Another OTK uses "Teleport", "Brain Research Lab", "One for One", or "Emergency Teleport" to summon "Mind Master" and another Psychic-Type monster to the your side of the field. Use "Mind Master's" effect to send as many Level 2 or lower Psychic-Type monsters as you can to the Graveyard ending with "Mind Master" and a Level 4 Psychic-Type monster ("Pandaborg" is the best option). After that, Synchro Summon "Magical Android" and activate "Telekinetic Power Well" to Special Summon "Mind Master and 3 other Psychic-Type Monsters (including "Psychic Jumper") use "Mind Master's" effect or another 3+ times to Special Summon "Psychic Snail", "Pandaborg" and "Psychic Commander" to Synchro Summon "Thought Ruler Archfiend" and "Magical Android". Use your second "Telekinetic Power Well" and Special Summon "Mind Master" and two other Psychic-Type monsters. Before the Battle Phase use "Mind Master's" effect on your left over Pandaborg to either get "Power Injector" or "Reinforced Human Psychic Borg" (best option). After that use "Snail's" effect on "Power Injector"/"Psychic Borg", "Magical Android", and "Thought Ruler Archfiend". All of costs for more than 7000 Life Points, but remember, if you add one "Telekinetic Charging Cell" and/or "Hanewata" to the mix, you can reduce the damage from 7000+ too around only half your Life Points or even less. :-Warning-: When this OTK is used, results(LP) may vary upon decks and how the OTK is carried out. Counter Strategies * Mirror of Oaths: Some Psychic builds also rely on Special Summoning from your Deck, such as "Overdrive Teleporter"-build or "Mind Master"-build. * DNA Surgery: Most Psychic-Type monsters need to be Psychic-Type monstersfor their effects to work. (i.e. "Thought Ruler Archfiend" protection effect, "Magical Android" won't restore life points). * Zombie World: Same as "DNA Surgery" but now "Overdrive Teleporter" can't be summoned as well as other Psychic-Type Tribute Monsters. * Necrovalley: Negates effects that move around cards in the Graveyard, such as "Psychic Lifetrancer" and "Hushed Psychic Cleric". * Imperial Iron Wall: Stops removed from play Psychic-Type deck-build. Category:Archetypes Category:Deck Type Category:Types